


No Homo Though.

by milkshxae



Series: Stories/Drabbles involving Ships I Ship [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshxae/pseuds/milkshxae
Summary: Originally Titled: In Which The Main Protagonist Dives Into His Inner Subconscious By Mere Accident, Gets Stuck In A Dream Inside Of A Dream, Wakes Up And Feels Conflicted About A Possible Quadrant Flip- Pale Flush To Possible Red Flush But Is Honestly Too Freaked Out About His Sexuality And Decides To Forget About The Whole Subjected Together- Involving His Moirail, And Maybe Just Maybe If This Story Wasn’t Left In A Cliffhanger, The Audience Would Be Left With A MUCH Better Taste In Their Mouths. SERIOUSLY, AUTHOR.





	No Homo Though.

It had started out as a joke.

No, really. It had.

It was a joke to one up your best friend and leave him a red mess, but things had spiraled out of control too soon.

Dave Strider, your best friend since that fateful day on your thirteen birthday- more specifically, your COOL best friend that ironically played Club Penguin with you and used to form rap battle groups against other penguins until they inevitably got them banned for cursing him out and calling him a fraud- was standing in front of you with blue carnations and a faint smile on his lips.

You didn’t know what to say, you were in complete shock and inevitably were beginning to crack under the pressure. Surely you started this mess, and you could’ve brushed it off but you didn’t. There was a small crowd gathering around you already, and to make matters worse- you could see a few of your former bullies subtly in the crowd, maybe waiting for a moment to strike.

“John Egbert.”

“Bro.”

“Bucktooth Wonder.”

Your gaze snapped back to the blonde in front of you. Dave looked serious, he was even gathering a bit of attention when he cleared his throat.

“John you don’t know how deep in my mind I’ve been since the first hello we’ve shared.”

Oh god, no Dave what are you doing?

“I mean, first? I thought you were just going to be another gal I wouldn’t kiss and tell about, but now? I think I’m a bit balls deep into whatever Nicholas Cage fuckery you influenced me under. Like, shit man, I thought roses would be great for a first date but it’s a bit over the top you know? We haven’t even had the privilege to break the norms- I mean roses? Overrated am I right?”

He’s kneeling in front of you, holding out the carnations as if they were a sort of prize you had won over. You numbly reach over towards them, shaking fingers intertwining with the stems and the tacky yellow ribbon holding them together. You weren’t even fond of flowers! And you weren’t even in love with Dave so why was he dropping this bomb in front of the whole cafeteria?

“John.. I love you.”

There seemed to be a pregnant silence around you as people awaited your response. What does one say? What do YOU say? You could feel multiple pairs of eyes just boring holes into your being and you want to cower down into a ball- no, worse, you want to be swallowed up whole. You want to not exist. You want to..

“No homo.”

And then you wake up, nails digging into your mattress as you feel beads of sweat rolling down your forehead. Your dad must’ve forgotten to put the A/C back on.

You groggily get out of your bed, rubbing an eye with the back of your hand before you feel someone grabbing your arm. Quickly, your eyes are on them.

“John don’t lower the fucking temperature, I thought we had agreed that it was my turn to have a peaceful beauty rest.”

That was Dave.

Wait.

But weren’t you just..

You wake up for the second time that morning, covered in cold sweat and a sour expression on your face. Dave had been messaging you since you accidentally opened pesterchum and you had been ignoring him because you were not ready to face him.

Your name is John Egbert and you’re screwed.

You’re so flipping screwed.


End file.
